Jasper Drabbles
by Laurie Whitlock
Summary: These are a collect of Jasper drabbles that I've written. Some of them will be winners of the Jasper's Spank Bank. All of them will be rated M for lemons and language. and SHOULD NOT BE READ BY ANYONE UNDER THE AGE OF 18.
1. Sexin' Kitchen

Bella's POV

Being a chef in the hottest newest restaurant in Seattle meant that I had little time to myself let alone with my boyfriend of five years. I had met Jasper in high school when I moved to the tiny town of Forks, Washington to live with me dad. Jasper and I hit it off instantly and have been together ever since. When it came to discussing what I wanted to do after high school it was always the same thing. Cook. So I went to culinary school and Jasper when to university to study history.

It was another long night and I was dead tired by the time that I got home. Jasper was already asleep, so I took a quick shower, put on my pinkish-white panties and tank. I crawled into bed, kissed Jasper's cheek and then quickly fell asleep. My last two thoughts were how much I loved Jasper and that I finally have a day off tomorrow.

I was awoken to the smells of bacon cooking in the morning and I moaned at the smell. I didn't want to wake up but I knew that Jasper had gotten up to make this wonderful breakfast for me. I knew what I wanted to do for the rest of the day. I was glad that it was Saturday which meant that Jasper didn't have to work either. I flung the sheets back and swung me legs over the side of the bed to get up. I couldn't find my slippers so I grabbed my pink heels and slipped them on.

I walked out to the kitchen to see a yummy sight. Jasper was standing in the kitchen barefoot in a pair of black & white checker pajama pants slung low on his hips. I licked my lips at the sight before me. I walked over to him, my heels clicking on the linoleum as I crossed the kitchen to get to him. He knew that I was in the room but he didn't say anything, just continued to cook the eggs to go with the bacon. I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my head on his back.

"Good mornin' Darlin'" Jasper drawled

"It is now Cowboy"

I placed kisses across his shoulders and he moaned when I ran my tongue down his spine and trailed it over the top of his pants. He moved so that he was facing me and claimed my lips in a passionate kiss. I moaned when he bit my bottom lip and he plunged his tongue into my mouth. It was a battle for dominance but Jasper won... not that I was fighting that hard in the first place mind you.

Jasper pulled back from the kiss so that we could breath, while he was trailing his tongue along my collarbone, I was running my hands over his well defined chest. I could feel his cock getting hard and I wanted to be closer to him. I walked backwards a bit and he followed not wanting to break the hickey that was sure to be left on my neck. I jumped a little and wrapped my legs around his waist. He tangled one hand in my hair and the other he used to keep me as close to him as possible.

We went back to kissing and he was pulling my leg tighter to his body. I wanted him and I wanted him now. I had my boobs pressed into his chest and I knew that he was going to get a good look at them when we broke for air. He was such a boob man and he said that mine were perfect because they fitted in his hands nicely; he loved to play with them. There was a little island nearby and I was hopping that we were going to be using it soon.

My panties were getting wetter by the minute and his growls were not helping any. I broke away from the kiss and said in a pant

"Is...land... now"

Jasper nodded his head and was about to walk us over to it when the smoke detector went off and the smell of burnt eggs and bacon filled the air. I groaned and then started to cough because the smoke was getting bad. Jasper helped me to climb off him and he went to the stove while I went to wave a towel in front of the smoke detector and open the windows that were in the kitchen. Once the smoke was out of the kitchen we both looked at each other and started to laugh. Jasper was the one to recover first and said

"Well Darlin' looks like I'll have to start breakfast over again"

"Yeah I guess we are going to have to"

"I'll make you a promise Darlin"

"Oh what's that cowboy?"

"As soon as we clean up and remake breakfast we will go back to what we were doin and I won't let you out of the bedroom for the rest of the day and night"

My panties got even wetter at that statement. It was exactly what I wanted

"I'll be holding you to that promise Jasper"

"Oh don't worry Darlin' I don't plan on breakin' it"

He smirked at me, kissed me on the lips and then slapped my ass. I jumped and squealed a little. That smirk of his was lethal; it could get me to do anything. I just nodded my head and went to help him with breakfast so that we can get back to the fun stuff more quickly. I couldn't wait and didn't want this day to end.

Winner of the Jasper's Darlin' Spank Bank for the week of Sept 5-12, 2011.


	2. Dirty Talkin' Cowboy

JPOV

I've been workin' in the stables all day. We have a horse that has been under the weather for sometime now and I needed to be down there with the Doc to see what's wrong with her. Finally I was able to head up to the main house when the Doc left. I wonder what my Darlin' had been up to all day. I walked into the house but she wasn't waitin' for me so I thought that maybe she would be in the kitchen but nope not there either. I walked up the stairs and heard moanin comin' for our room. I walk over to the closed door and open it. What I saw made my dick harden in my tight jeans at the sight.

There was my Bella sittin' in the middle of our bed with her skirt hitched up over her thighs, her panties pushed to the side, masturbatin'. I was both turned on and angry because she knows how much I love watchin' her do that. I stand there in the doorway with my eyes trained on her fingers. She was too much in her passion to notice that I was standin' there. Soon her body shook with her orgasm and she screamed out my name.

"Yes Darlin'?"

Her eyes flashed to mind and a startled gasp left her lips

"Jasper I didn't see you there"

"What are you up to Darlin'?"

"Um... well... I didn't know when you would be getting in and I've been thinking about you all day that I've been working myself into frenzy. I couldn't take it anymore so I came up here to relieve the built up tension till you came"

"Now Darlin' you know that you are goin' to have to be punished for fingerin' yourself with out me watchin'"

"I know Jasper. I am sorry but I was so worked up"

"I was worked up just watchin' ya Darlin'" I growled

I could see that glint in her eyes. She knew that she was goin' to get punished and it excited her. She fixed her panties and got up off the bed, fixin' that mini skirt of hers and walked over to me with her head bowed. She stood in front of me waitin' for her punishment. I stood there in thought what would I do this time. Bella liked to get punished once in awhile and since it's been a while since her last punishment I thought I would go easy on her. A couple of slaps to that pert ass of hers would be punishment enough and then I would bury my cock in her sweet pussy.

I took her by the hand and lead her over to the desk; I sat on the edge and told her to lie across my knee. I wrapped one of my arms around her waist so that she wouldn't fall Once she did I lifted her skirt up and just stared at her ass.

"Now you know why your bein' punished right Darlin'?"

I slapped her ass after I asked the question

"Yes Major I know"

"And what is it that you did to deserve this Bella?"

Another slap to her creamy ass

"I fingered myself without you watching"

"That's right. Now how many slaps do you think that you deserve?"

Another slap and her skin was starting to turn pink

"At least ten Major"

"Do you think that that will teach you?"

I moved my hand in her panties so that I could slap her skin better

"Yes Major"

"Alright then ten it is and then I'm goin to fuck you"

Slap again

"Thank you Major"

I slapped her another five more times. Every time I heard my hand makin' contact with her bare ass my cock got harder. It was beggin' to be let out of my jeans. Bella was moanin at the feel of my cock and the slaps that she was gettin. I knew that if I didn't get my cock in her pussy soon I would explode. I helped her stand up and then I did as well. I went to stand in front of the bed and I unzipped my jeans and pulled them and my boxers down around my ankles. I sat down on the edge of the bed and crocked my finger and beckon Bella closer to me. She took off her panties and left them on the desk and then sauntered over to me pulled her skirt up more and then sat down slowly on my cock. I groaned when I was fully inside of her and just sat there for a minute lovin' the feel. Bella soon became impatient and began to wiggle her hips. I placed a hand on either of her thighs and then helped her ride my cock. Soon we found a rhythm and Bella was bouncin' up and down on my cock circlin' her hips. I knew that I wouldn't last much longer and from the sounds that she was makin' I knew that she was close also. I reached in between us and began to rub circles on her clit

"Oh god... right there... harder... faster" Bella panted

So I keep up my ministrations on her clit and soon her body started to shake with her release

"That's it Bella cum for me"

I pinched her clit and that sent her screamin' over the edge. A couple more thrusts and I was flyin' right after her. She collapsed in my arms and I just held her to me as our breathin went back to normal

"That was amazing"

"Yeah it was Darlin'"

I placed a kiss on her forehead and we just sat there holdin' each other. God I loved this women and what she does to and for me.


	3. Dirty Swim

BPOV

It was hotter the hell on that July Texas morning when I told Jasper that I was pregnant.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. As I said it was hotter then hell and I wanted to go swimming, Jasper was busy in the barn so I left him a note saying that I was going to be at the pond should he come looking for me.

The pond was in a secluded area and at this time of day no one would be around so I decided against taking my two piece. I took Eclipse; my horse out and once we got to the pond I tided her to the lowest branch on the tree near the pond so that she could get a drink. I took of my sundress and dove into the pond. The water felt so good against my overheated skin. I just floated in the water not giving a care about anything around me.

My only thoughts were of the life that was growing inside of me and how happy Jasper was going to be once he found out. I could just picture his face when I told him. I had just come up from my dive under the water when I hear horse hooves on the trail. I sank lower in the water so that only my head was visible. The horse was getting closer and I was trying to decide if I would have enough time to get out and throw on my sundress. Just as I had made up my mind the horse broke threw the clearing and I had to shield my eyes to see the rider. There sitting astride the horse was my cowboy.

Jasper smirked at me and said

"Havin' a swim Darlin'?"

"Yeah Jazz it was to hot so I came out here"

He got off of twilight and tied him up next to Eclipse and then stripped out of his clothes and dove into the water. When he came back up he had his hair in his eyes. I swam closer to him and pushed the hair away from his green eyes that I so often found myself lost in. He smiled at me and the placed his lips against mine in a sweet kiss. My body was starting to get overheated again but it had nothing to do with the weather.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and put more force behind the kiss. He moaned into my mouth when I rocked my hips into him, I used that to my advantage I plunged my tongue into his mouth. He moaned in my mouth and that sent shivers down to my core. I wanted him and I wanted him now.

He had his arms wrapped around me and when I pulled back from the kiss so that I could catch my breath he leaned me back and attacked my neck. I moan as his tongue made its way from the base of my neck to my earlobe which he bit. This man was going to be the death of me... but what a great way to die, I always say.

His lips found mine again and he nibbled on my lower lip. He unwrapped a hand from around my waist and trailed it over my boobs making the nipples harden, down my stomach where our little bundle of joy was growing to my pussy which was begging for his touch. He stroked a finger over my lips and I shook with need. He kept stroking me while he was sucking on my nipples. His tongue and hands were talented.

He inserted a finger into me and slowly began to pump in and out, over and over again. I could feel the coil in my stomach start to get tighter and I knew that I was going to cum soon. Jasper began to pick up speed and soon I was shaking with the intensity of my orgasm. He kept pumping my slowly as I came down from my high. Once I was back to breathing normal again Jasper just held me. I loved being in his arms I felt the safest there.

I knew that his cock was rock hard and wanting attention so I reached for it and began to stroke it. Slowly at first and then I began to pick up speed. Jasper was growling and so I grab his balls in my other hand and began to massage them. His body was starting to shake, so with a tug to his balls he released his seed into the water. I slowly kept rubbing his cock until he was breathing normal again. He looked at me with that smirk of his in place and said

"Well now it's a dirty swim"

"Yeah Cowboy it is"

Winner of the Jasper's Darlin's Spank Bank week of Sept 19-Sept 25


	4. Tattoos

APOV

I decided one day that I was finally going to get a tattoo, I had been planning for awhile to get one and I finally decided to get it. I walked into a tattoo parlor and saw a yummy man working on some blond chick. I looked around the walls at all the different designs that were available. I found the one that I wanted; it was a three heart tattoo with white wings. I didn't notice when the chick left until I heard his voice.

"So what can I do for ya Darlin'?"

I turned around to face him and my knees shook. He was a least 6 feet with black hair and piercing green eyes.

"Um... I want that one" I pointed to said tat.

He nodded his head and held out his hand to me. I placed mine in his and felt a bolt of electricity shoot threw me. I looked up at him quickly and he smirked at me. He led me over to the chair and I sat down. As he began to work on my tat we got to talking. I found out that his name was Jasper Whitlock, had been a tattoo artist for a couple of years. I asked him if he had tats and he told me that he did, his right arm was covered in tats as was his back.

He finished up with my tat and once it was covered to make sure that no affection set in, I got up so that I could pay. As soon as I stood up, Jasper grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him so that I was pressed as close to his body as possible. I looked up at him and he smirked at me again. He licked his lips and then tentatively lowered his head and then gave me a quick kiss. I was shocked at first but once my brain caught up I kissed him back. His lips were so smooth. I wrapped my arms around his waist because I was too short to reach his neck and put more into the kiss.

He pulled away so that we could breathe and began to place kisses along my neck to my collarbone. I moaned when he sucked at my pulse point. He pulled back from me and looked in my eyes; I smiled at him which he returned. I couldn't believe that I was just kissed by some guy that I barley knew and actually like it. He walked away from me without saying at word to the front door, closed and locked the door and put the back in half an hour sign up. He then walked back to me, took my hand and I let him led me to the backroom.

Once we walked threw the door, I could see a cozy little room with white couch and chairs and a fireplace. We went to sit on the couch and Jasper told me that this wasn't something that he usually did but he felt different with me. I told him that I felt the same way but I wasn't sure that I was ready to go all the way with him. He told me that he understood but that it didn't mean that we couldn't have a little fun. I agreed to that and then moved so that I was able to remove his shirt. When I saw all his tats I was impressed.

There were all sorts of designs and I couldn't figure out a rhyme or reason to them other then he must have liked them. He got off the couch and came to stand in front of me saying that I had too many clothes on. I stood up and he reached behind me and unzipped my mini skirt. I wiggled out of it so that I was standing in front of him in nothing but my black top, white panties, black fingerless gloves and fishnet stocking. He put his hands on my hips and I jumped up so that I could wrap my legs around his hips. I needed to be as close to him as possible and I wanted to feel his lips on mine again.

I placed my lips on his and as we were kissing he walked us so that we were against the wall. I placed one hand on the back of his neck and the other one on his arm that was currently resting on the side of my head. We continued to kiss our lips moving as if they known each other for a lot longer then two hours. It was amazing to feel this way about someone that I just met.

Winner of the Jasper's Darlin's Spank Bank week of Sept 26- Oct 3, 2011


	5. Car Lovin'

BPOV

Jasper had been working on remolding a black '67 Camaro that he saved from the junk yard for days now and I was starting to feel mighty lonely. All night and day he was out there and where he finally came in for the night; meaning when it got too dark to see anymore, he was tired and not up to doing anything fun with me.

I was starting to lose my temper with him, I mean I'm a woman and I have fucking needs. No matter what I did he didn't seem interested which was odd seeing as how before we got the car he was always all over me. I decided to get my man back and I knew the one sure fire way for that to happen.

Alice had called me up wanting to know if I wanted to go shopping with her and I told her that I did. I knew that it was time for me to get some new sexy lingerie. I told Jasper that I would be back later when Ali got to the house and he only grunted like the caveman that he had become. I walked over to Ali's yellow Porsche and got in. She asked me what was wrong and I told her, she vowed to me that we were going to find the sexiest lingerie to make him forget about his car and keep me locked in the bedroom for days. That was exactly what I wanted.

Ali and I got to the mall and the first stop was Victoria's Secret. I wasn't sure what I wanted but knew that once I found it I would know. Ali held up different sets and I shook my head to all of them. I then came across a lacy black set and knew that was what I wanted. I looked for my size and then went a bought it, I got a few other sets as well and then Ali and I left the story and went to look in other stores killing time.

Soon I was ready to go home. Once we pulled up to the house, I leaned over hugged Ali and thanked her for asking me to go shopping with her. She told me that it wasn't a problem and to let her know if it worked. I told her that I would and then made my way into the house not even bothering to let Jazz know that I was home.

I walked up to our bedroom put everything away expect for the lacy black set and then hopped into the shower. Once I was showered and shaved. I put on the bra, panties and the tights and then put on my knee length trench coat with my black heels. I decided to leave my hair down and I didn't bother with putting on any makeup. I walked down to the garage and stood in the door way. I watched Jasper work, he was shirtless already and he was wearing his fuck me boots and a pair of tight jeans. I watched his muscles flex with every movement that he made and it was turning me on. I could feel the wetness between my legs.

"Jasper" I called seductively and he only grunted. I called again and he only hmmed. I was getting a little mad at this point and when I said his name again the anger at him not responding to me leaked out.

"What babe?" was his reply.

"I've got something for you" I purred

"Yeah what" he asked with his head still in the hood of the car

"Why don't you turn around and look at me to see"

I heard him huff and then placed the wrench down and turned to look at me. I kept my eyes on him and slowly undid the belt of the coat and let it fall to my feet. Once he saw what I was wearing he gulped, I could see his Adam's apple bobbing up and down and I wanted to suck on it. I licked my lips and said

"This is what I have for you"

His eyes raked over my body while he was licking his lips. In an instant he was in front of my with his hands on my hips, slightly digging into the flesh there

"To what do I owe this sight?" He drawled

"Well you've been so focused on the car and you haven't paid any attention to me, so I thought this would be the best way to get your attention"

"Oh shit Darlin' I'm so sorry for not payin' attention to ya. But that stops now. I plan on worshipin' ya startin' now"

My panties got even wetter at that and before I had a chance to respond his lips were on mine. I moaned into his mouth and he plunged his tongue into my mouth. He pulled me closer to him while still kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped one of his hands in my hair while leaving the other on my hip. I could feel his member getting harder and it only made me want him more. When he pulled back from the kiss so that we could breathe, I said breathy

"Fuck me on the hood of the car"

He growled and nipped at my collarbone and then whispered into my ear that it would be his pleasure. Jazz picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his hips. He walked us over to the car and with one hand still holding me; he closed the lid of the hood and placed me on top of the shiny surface. I placed my elbows on the car and Jazz went back to nipping and sucking my neck. I couldn't stop the moans that were coming out of me.

I knew that I was going to be fucked till I couldn't walk and horse from screaming his name so many times and I couldn't wait.

I was in for some major car lovin'

Winner of the Jasper's Spank Bank for the week of Nov 1-Nov 5


	6. The Date

The Date  
>JasperBella

It was mine and Bella's one year anniversary and I made reservations at one of the hottest restaurants in town for us to have dinner at before goin' dancin'. I met Bella when she brought her Harley in to my shop to get fixed. I was in love just by seein' her bike but then when she got off the bike and took of her helmet I was hooked. She had flowing curly brown hair, deep chocolate brown eyes and legs that went on for days.

We talked as I was fixin' her bike and found that we had a lot of things in common and by the time her bike was fixed I had her number and we already had a first date set up. We spent as much time as we could together and tonight after dancin' I was plannin' on askin' for her hand in marriage because I knew that I didn't want to live without her in my life as my wife.

I was dressed and waitin' in the livin' room of our recently bought new house with the news on waitin' for Bella to come down stairs. It seems like I was waitin' forever for her to come down. I called up to her to see if she was ready yet and she told me that she would be down in a few. I sighed and went back to the news. I wondered what was takin' her so long because she was never one to worry about how she looked.

Finally I heard her on the stairs and after switchin' off the TV I stood and walked over to the stairs to watch her finish her descent of the stair. My mouth fell open, Bella was always beautiful no matter what she wore but tonight she looked ravishin'. She had on a short black dress with a deep V neckline that showed off the swell of her breasts. She had her hair done up, her makeup looked good and she had on fuck me high heels. I could feel lil Jasper hardenin' the longer that I looked at her.

Bella looked at me with a breathtakin' smile and told me that I looked handsome in my grey suit. I thanked her and told her that she was stunnin'; she blushed which only made me harder. I wanted to take her now but I knew that we had to get to the restaurant. I extended my hand to her and she placed her small hand in mine and I lead her out of the house and over to my car. I helped her in, placed a kiss on her cheek and then ran over to the driver's side and climbed in, still with my hard on.

Bella knew what she was doin' to me in that outfit because she was rubbin' her hand up and down my leg just barely brushin' my cock. I growled out a fuck when she hit my cock once to witch she only giggled. I told her that if she didn't stop that I would be takin' her in the backseat of this car and she asked me if that was a promise. I swear this women was goin' to be the death of me but if I got to fuck her while dyin' then what a way to go.

We were a block away from the restaurant and she was still teasin' me. I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled into an empty alleyway and turned off the car. I heard Bella giggle and I knew that she knew what was goin' to happen now. She quickly got out of the car and went into the backseat. I followed after her and licked my lips at the way that she was sittin'. She had her legs open and no panties on; I could see her wet folds already glistenin'. I quickly undid my pants and pulled out my rock hard cock. I ran my hand over it a couple of times and told Bella that she was a very naughty girl and that she was goin' to be punished for teasin' me while drivin'. Her eyes were hooded with her desire and she licked her lips while lookin' at me rubbin' my cock. I didn't care about havin' a condom because if I had my way our house would be filled with children. I trusted into her without givin' warnin' and she let out a moan at the intrusion. I gave her a minute or two to get adjusted to my size and then I began to pound into her. Slowly at first but it wasn't long till I was pickin' up speed.

I could feel that Bella was gettin' closer, I picked up her left leg to give me a better angel to hit her g-spot and before I knew it she was screamin' out my name for all to hear while clawin' at my back. I pounded into her quicker and as she came again I let myself go while screamin' her name. Once we got our breathin' back in check I placed a kiss on her lips and told her how much I loved her. She told me that she loved me just as much. I pulled out of her and we both moaned at the lost of contact. I looked at my watch and saw that we still had five minutes to make it to the restaurant.

I told her this and so after we cleaned up a bit with the wet wipes that Bella made sure to keep in the backseat for occasions such as this and we climbed out the backseat and up to the front so that we could make it to the restaurant. I was one lucky son of a bitch and I couldn't wait till I got to claim her as mine in all the ways possible.


	7. Cuffed

Jasper/Bella

He laid me on the bed once he disposed of my clothes and told me to lie still. I did as I was told and watched him reach for the _oil_. He squirted some in his hands and after rubbing his hands together he began to rub his calloused hands all over my body. As his_ fingers_ danced over my skin my eyelids fluttered closed so that I could just feel what he was doing. It was while my eyes were closed Jasper _handcuffed _me to our iron bed. My eyes flew open when I heard the handcuffs lock and I looked at Jasper, he had hooded eyes and I knew that we were going to have some fun.

This won the 6th Naughty Girl Drabble Contest on the Dark and Wet Fantasies blog


	8. Summer Heat

**A/n: **Y'all know the drill by now, I don't own the characters I only play with them and make them do things that SM wouldn't dream of *winks* Jasper/Bella. M not recommended for anyone under 18

I wiped the sweat from my brow. It was so fucking hot today and I felt as if I was melting. The a/c was on the fritz again and Jasper was currently on the phone; pacing and shirtless, just the way I liked him, with the a/c company trying to get them to come today but from what I gathered they wouldn't be able to come out till tomorrow or the next day because they were all backed up. I was sitting on the couch in short shorts and a tank with a fan blowing right on me but it wasn't doing anything. I picked up my glass of ice filled water and took a sip, out of nowhere Jasper's hand appeared in front of my face and he reached inside my glass and plucked an ice cube from is,

"Hey!" I said turning my head slightly too look at him.

Jasper didn't say anything, just winked at me and took the ice cube, placed it on my neck and started to slowing trace my neck and collarbone with the ice cube. I shivered from the ice and Jasper blowing in my ear. Jasper traced the ice cube all over my back; what wasn't covered by my tank that is, and brought it around my front and traced it down to my breasts. He removed the ice cube, came around the couch so that he could face me and in the blink of an eye had my tank off and was running the ice cube over my breast making my nibbles harden and stand at attention.

Jasper kept that up till the ice cube melted, he plucked another out of my glass and began to trace it down my legs and up the inside of my thighs. I moaned and tried to rub my legs together because I was getting wet. Jasper stood abruptly gathered me in his arms and ran towards our bedroom; he plopped me down in the middle of the bed, flicked on the ceiling fan and then crawled onto the bed and up to me while placing kisses on my body along the way.

"You think your hot now. Just wait till I'm done with you." Jasper growled into my ear.

I shivered and then moaned as his lips wrapped around my hard left nipple. He sucked on it while rolling and tweaking my right nipple. He kept that up for a few minutes and then switched sides, I was a moaning, writhing mess and he didn't really do anything to me yet. Once my nipples were as hard as they were going to get he released them and began to make his the trek down my body. When Jasper reached my shorts he undid them and began to pull them and my panties down, I lifted my hips so that I could help him with their removal and then sat up so that I could take off his shorts. He was going commando; something that didn't surprise me, and I licked my lips when I saw his member waiting to enter into me.

He gently pushed me back down on the bed; I propped myself up on my elbows, Jasper grabbed his growing member and began to tease me, running it up and down my wet lips. I moaned when he touched my entrance to his heaven and tried to push his member in but Jasper wasn't having any of that. He pulled his member back and replaced it with his tongue; which was just as talented as his member. Jasper kept bobbing his head up and down my womanhood, his tongue bringing me to the brink of my orgasm but before I could fall over the edge he stopped and I growled at him.

Jasper just chuckled and grabbed me around the middle and moved us so that I was on top of him,

"I know how much you like to bounce." was Jasper's only response.

I smiled at him, grabbed his member and after rubbing it a few times, I placed it at my entrance and slowly started to ease myself down on him. When Jasper was fully inside of me, I paused letting us have a few moments of being one, joined together in this most intimate of ways. I loved feeling complete when Jasper was inside of me; it was something that I would never feel again, he was the only one that could make me feel this way. After a few moments had passed, Jasper squeezed my hips and I began a slow rhythm of pulling Jasper's member almost all the way out of me and then slamming back down as hard as I could.

I was bouncing around like a person riding a bull, my full large breasts were bouncing around like mad so Jasper reached up to grab hold of them and started to play with them; he was such a breast and pussy man. I could feel the coil in my stomach start to tighten so I rode Jasper harder and faster; rotating my hips as I went so I could hit new angles. It wasn't long till I was screaming out his name for all to hear as my orgasm hit. Jasper kept me moving so that I could ride out my high and when I came down, he flipped us so that he was back on top.

Jasper then began to bang into my fast and hard, like an animal and I loved every minute of it. The bed frame was hitting the wall and squeaking as we fucked like rabbits, Jasper kept hitting my g spot over and over again and that coil was tightening again but this time I wanted Jasper to come with me. I reached between us so that I could grab hold of his balls and I began to squeeze them and knead them, Jasper began circling my clit fast in time with his thrusting and soon we were both flying over the edge screaming the others name as we did so.

Jasper collapsed on top of me and nuzzled his head in the crook of my neck as we came down from our high. When we were able to breathe and speak properly Jasper said to me,

"See told you that I can make you hotter."

"That you did Cowboy. Now let's go take a cold shower together."

I gave him a wink and he knew instantly what I meant by that. We jumped off the bed, raced into the bathroom and turned the shower to cold and climbed in kissing and touching as we did so; Jasper already has his fingers in my pussy and I had my hand wrapped around his dick, this was going to be a fun, long, cold shower with the man that I will forever love.

**A/n: **Hope y'all enjoyed this sexy time with my favorite pairing. Till next time.


End file.
